Question: $\dfrac{10}{14} - \dfrac{6}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{10}{14} - \dfrac{6}{14} = \dfrac{4}{14}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{14} = \dfrac{2}{7}$